Unrequited
by Fcuk-The-Universe
Summary: He had known about Sam's hunting background ever since they met. The last name Winchester sent off warning bells in his brain, so he asked a friend to look them up. How ironic that he came here to take a break from the hunting life, and end up with a hunter as his roommate. Eventual Slash. Featuring Dean/Castiel.


"Sam!" Two different voices called out to him from another room and he smiled. Jess and Jackson walked into the room, Jess wearing a nurse costume and Jackson dressed as a gladiator, roman sandals and realistic looking sword at his side. He turned and grinned at them standing side by side, looking more like brother and sister rather than just friends. "Get a move on, will you, Sam?" Jess said, straightening her hat on her head and rolling her eyes at him. "Yeah, c'mon man, we were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!" Sam laughs at Jackson's enthusiasm, knowing how much his eccentric friend loved any opportunity he got to dress up. Jess turned and walked away, smiling and shaking her head at their antics as Jackson and Sam got into a minor slap fight over Jackson's fake sword.

"Sam! Jack! You comin' or what?!" Sam sighed and poked his head out of the room. "Do I have to?" Jackson beat her to the punch and yelled out "Yes!", and Jessica laughed and agreed. "It'll be fun" Sam walked down the hall and into the room where Jess was waiting, Jackson in tow. "Where's your costume?" Jackson asked, and Sam laughed and ducked his head. "You both know how I feel about Halloween, guys. Come on, let's go." When they got to the party, it was already in full swing. Jackson led them over to a table and disappeared to find them some drinks, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with the cups in his hands, and handed one to Jess and one to Sam, keeping the third for himself and took a drink out of it.

Jess smiled and raised her drink. "So here's to Sam, and his awesome LSAT victory" She grinned and Jackson did a weird little happy dance. Sam waved it off. "All right, all right, it's not that big a deal" He tried to tell them, all three clinking their glasses together. "He acts all humble" Jackson grinned, dodging the swat aimed at his head by a smiling Sam. "But he scored a one seventy four" Jess watched as Jackson and Sam downed their shots and smiled. "Is that good?" Jackson asked, and Jess nodded, downing her shot. "Scary good"

"So there you go, you're a first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want! It goes without saying that if you had any brains you'd choose a sane career, like medicine for example." Jackson joked, and downed another shot. Sam shook his head and looked at Jackson fondly. "Actually I've got an interview here, on Monday. If it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year". Jackson nodded. "So how does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" He asked, and a shadow passed over his face but Jackson thought he imagined it. "They don't know"

Jackson shot a look at Jess and then looked back at Sam, shocked. "Why not?! I would be gloating!" He laughed, and moved to stand on Jess's other side; drinking another shot off the table and putting the glass back down. "We're not exactly the Brady's'" Jackson scoffed, "Well I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" He grinned and walked off, ignoring the calls of Jess and Sam telling him no. They got back from the party, and Jackson decided to ring his mother from his bedroom and make sure she knew he was alright, after he changed out of his costume and into sweats and a shirt.

"Hello?" He heard his mom's voice over the line and smiled, "Hey, mom. Just callin' to tell you that I'm safe" He heard her call his sister over and imagined they were both standing with their ears to the receiver. "Jackson William! Why didn't you call me sooner? I've been worried about you! Your little sister misses you." He chuckled and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, mom, I've just been busy with studies and things. I miss you both" He heard her say that she's glad he's okay and walk off to do something else. "Jackson, you be careful, alright? After what happened to your father, I don't want it to happen to you too." He nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah, I promise. I love you. I have to go now, bye" He lay back down on the bed and tried to get comfortable.

He sat bolt upright in the bed when he heard a thump coming from the living room and he slid out of bed, grabbing the knife from under his pillow and slipping out the door. He saw Sam tackle whoever the person was and they rolled around on the floor until the guy said something and Sam got up, pulling the guy up with him. Jess walked up behind him and turned the light on, and the two heads snapped in their direction. "Jess. Jack. Hey, Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. And my best friend, Jackson" He could see Dean's eyes plastered to Jess and he rolled his eyes. Jackson tuned out for a few minutes, staring at Dean's face, and then Dean was leading Sam out the door and he turned to Jess for an explanation.

"That was his brother. He needed to talk to Sam and it apparently couldn't wait until morning. Something about their Dad being on a hunting trip and hasn't been back in a few days. You want a hot chocolate?" Jackson smiled and nodded, and watched Jess as she moved around the kitchen, getting mugs and the cocoa powder. "What do you think they're talking about?" Jess asked, pouring the hot water into the mugs and then setting one down in front of Jackson. "Beats me. Must be important though, for him to show up so late." But that wasn't the entire truth. He had a suspicion he knew what Dean was here for, and he wondered what lie Sam was going to tell Jess. He had known about Sam's hunting background ever since they met. The last name Winchester sent off warning bells in his brain, so he asked a friend to look them up. How ironic that he came here to take a break from the hunting life, and end up with a hunter as his roommate. When he first found out, he was angry, and was ready to leave, but Sam was the only one that really got him, so he had stayed.

Sam walked back in, a strange look on his face. He kept walking past us and went straight to his room. Jess made to follow, but I stopped her. "I'll go. You wait here, Jess". He slowly made his way into his room and stood for a few seconds, then reaching down under the bed and pulling out his bag full of weapons and shoved some clothes into it. He dropped it to the floor and walked to Sam and Jess's room, watching Sam pack things into a duffel bag. "So, you're leavin'?" He turned to look at me but then kept packing. "It's about your father, right? Is he alright?" Jackson narrowed his eyes at Sam, and waited. "Yeah. Just a little family drama, you know." Jackson almost snorted but stopped himself. "He's on a hunting trip" Sam didn't catch the way he didn't phrase it as a question and nodded. "Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back." Jackson absentmindedly nodded and left the room, picking up his bag and putting just inside the doorway, where it wouldn't be noticed. Jess looked up as he walked in and she stared at him.

"So what's going on?" Jackson relayed the conversation to her and she frowned, opening her mouth for another question but was cut off by Sam walking into the room. "Sam. Are you okay?" Sam laughed a little and wiped at his face. "I'm fine" Jess rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "It's just.. You won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? I just don't get it. What about Monday?" "Everything will be fine. I'll be back in time, I promise." He kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going at least?" Jackson bent to pick up his bag. "Jess, I'm going with him." She looked at him incredulously. "Not you, too!" He laughed. "He's my best friend. I wanna make sure he's okay. I'll make sure he's back in time for that interview, Jess. Be safe, yeah?" Before he left he made sure that the invisible devils traps were under all the window in the kitchen and living room.

Jackson ran down the stairs and pulled the door to the car Sam was in and slid into the backseat, watching the looks of Sam and Dean at him inviting himself along on this trip. "Sam, what the hell is this?" Dean looked a mix of suspicious and angry. "Jackson, what are you doing man? You need to stay here" Jackson snorted. "No, I don't. I'm coming with you." Sam shot Dean a look. "Listen, Jackson this isn-" "No, you look" He said, and Sam looked shocked. "I know what you're doing. You're hunters. And you're looking for your Dad, and I respect that, because I'd do the same thing. I know what it's like to not know where your father is, so I'm offering my expertise. "Dean turned around in his seat to look at Jackson. "Man, who the hell are you?"

Jackson and Sam stepped out of the car, sore and tired after going after the Woman in White. He was reminded of why he decided to take a break from hunting for a while. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to lie down in his soft bed and fall asleep. He parted ways with Sam when they got into the apartment, walking the short distance to his own room and listened to Sam call out for Jess but get no answer. He got a niggling feeling in his gut, so he slipped his flask of holy water into his pocket and went around checking his Devils traps. Nothing seemed out of place so he sank down on to the couch. "NO! NO! JESS NO!" He got up and ran into Sam's room, just in time to see the roof get covered in flames. Hunter mode kicking in, he grabbed Sam and bodily dragged him out of the room, running into Dean on the stairs who helped him.

They watched as the fire trucks came to put the fire out, and Dean pushed away from the tree, wandering over to stand beside where Sam was rummaging around in the trunk and loaded up a shotgun. Dean leant against the car and watched the police try to keep back people. "Are you okay?" Sam's face hardened and he dropped the gun back into the car. "We've got work to do."


End file.
